


Learning Curve

by tetsuhiro



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Crushes, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Vidja Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuhiro/pseuds/tetsuhiro
Summary: Ignis' day off doesn't go as planned.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful tumblr user spacs, I hope you like it :)

Both peers and instructors alike had always praised Ignis Scientia for his impeccable restraint, maturity, and patience. While true that he had things that vexed him like any normal person would, the young advisor was known to maintain his composure through the most trying of situations with utmost formality. It was only with his closest friends did Ignis ever deem it appropriate to voice his concerns or peeves, albeit always polite to the best of his ability. Always.

 

* * *

 

It started out a pleasant enough morning. It was Sunday, surprisingly no Citadel meetings and no school for Noctis had meant a previously agreed upon day of couch vegetation at the Prince’s high rise apartment. Even if he wasn’t one to spend his free time lounging, plans for bad movies and an abundance of snacks made for a worthwhile pursuit as long as it was spent with good company. He didn’t imagine Noct would resemble a normal human being before noon, so he had meandered around his own living quarters a bit before setting out to the neighborhood grocery.

 

Ignis smiled as he bought foods he knew Noctis would enjoy. They seldom spent time together doing things other than Crownsguard appointed agenda these days. Ignis was looking forward to coming together and catching up to what’s been going on with the finer details of Noctis’ personal life. He had admittedly even allotted time for perhaps reading some of the younger’s beloved comics together to show interest in the Prince’s hobbies.

As it were, things did not go as planned. Ignis had shown up just after 1pm to first see Noct’s school friend Prompto sitting on his Prince’s couch. Along with Noctis himself, both completely absorbed in some gaming console.

 

‘ _ I could've sworn Prompto was out of town with his parents this weekend?’  _

 

Biting down any inquiries that would come off rude, Ignis simply let himself in through the doorway and put down the bags of food he brought. Unsurprisingly the entire area was utter disaster. Snacks already in abundance covered the coffee table, along with what seemed to be report papers written by Ignis himself. ‘ _Really, Noct?’_ Dishes in the sink, and at least 2 pizza boxes stacked precariously on the counter had Ignis already at his wits end. As usual his face betrayed none of his inner turmoil. ‘ _No need to work yourself into a state_.’ He assured himself, however it was Noct who was the first to speak.

 

“Hey Specs, Prompto showed up this morning with a new game I’ve been waiting  _ months _ to play. If you have any reports can you just toss ‘em in my room on the desk?”

 

Oh, it seems Noct had forgotten. 

 

“Hiya Iggy! You hanging here today? I uh, ordered pizza so you don’t have to worry about cooking or anything.”

 

With no actual reports to give, Ignis made his way to the kitchen to set about cleaning up a bit before setting out his own supply of unhealthy fare. 

 

“I seem to have run into some free time today, so I’d be happy to. I’ve brought over some more refreshments in case you happened to run out.” _‘Remain casual and he won’t notice. You always come prepared.’_

 

“Oh cool, you’re the best, Specs.” Noct uttered distractedly. Yet the sincere smile he granted when Ignis looked his way assuaged a bit of anxiety.

 

Only mildly put off by the presence of Prompto, Ignis finished tidying up and prepared the food with a more positive mindset. He had learned to adapt to situations without causing distress to his friends. It wasn’t a big deal. He wouldn’t bring it up.

 

Which is an _absolute wonder_ because 3 hours later here he was sitting on the end of the couch, feeling very much like a third wheel. Ignis had the feeling he really ought to have provided a subtle hint.

 

“Dude! You can’t just spawn camp when they already have two-thirds of the point capped!” Prompto’s indignant cry tore through the room.

 

4:00 pm rolls around and the two High Schoolers were  _ still _ playing some obnoxiously loud video game that Ignis could not make heads or tails of. There was little entertainment value in watching a game where you had no idea what was going on or what any of the characters lines meant. It was all so fast!

 

“Whatever...see? Just got my Ultimate and I’ll drop down if they try and group up.”

 

It wouldn’t be much longer, 3 hours was well over the average time people played games right? At this point he’d take watching one of Prompto’s romantic comedy picks. In 10 minutes time, he’d suggest they do  _ anything _ else while he baked them all some pastries. That would capture their attention long enough to divert the focus away from this gods awful game. A movie suggestion was looking to be an optimal diversion .

 

“Yes! We won the round. Ah man there’s no way you’re getting a turn now, I’m only a few points away from ranking us up.”

 

“I only lost three matches! Just because  _ somebody  _ can’t use a mic doesn’t mean I…”

  
  


What on Earth did any of this mean? It sounded as if the Citadel itself depended on whatever rank system the two were trying to achieve. It also sounded as if it was far from being over, much to his chagrin. Thoroughly fed up with being ignored and profoundly confused, Ignis decided that taking action was now his only means of escape. 

 

He suddenly rose from his place on the couch and turned to face his friends; Whom didn’t have the decency to tear their gaze away from the screen.

 

“I’ve been thinking it’s been far too long since I tried my hand at making your pastries, Noct. Would you like to lend a hand in the kitchen while Prompto chooses a movie? I fear that I’m not contributing much to tonight's...entertainment.” Ignis said with a calmness he didn’t feel.

 

He was done with playing spectator to their little….whatever this was. Today wasn’t _supposed_ to include being tossed to the side by Noct in favor of mindless gaming with his blonde _best_ friend. He’d known Noctis for far longer than this passing acquaintance.

 

His annoyance barely dissipated as both their expressions became contrite. The two nodded at each other before Noctis finally looked at him. 

 

“You know I appreciate the offer Ignis, but this match I’m in...I can’t really pause it. I’m online with a team and this is Prompto’s account too.”

Noct said with genuine remorse, and, a bit of something else? Which was ridiculous because as soon as the words left his mouth, a female voice from the tv announced that  _ something  _ was happening in 30 seconds and Noct’s eyes snapped right back the screen.

 

Prompto had jumped to his feet during the explanation. “I can help you out! I’m no good with anything complicated, but as soon as Noct’s done we can just switch out again.” he moved his whole body dramatically towards the couch to “whisper” while not actually lowering his voice. 

  
“It’s been like, an hour since my turn by the way.”

 

“Shuddup, we’ll get Diamond today.” Noctis said as he batted away the blonde.

 

That...didn’t sound like they were gravitating away from video games. Ignis had been sure the promise of desert would entice them out of their odd binge. But Prompto was already holding out his apron to him, looking every bit the helpful aide.

 

‘ _ This isn’t over.’ _

 

It wasn’t nearly long enough before the batch of tarts were finished. Ignis was just setting them onto the cooling rack when he was ambushed by the teens both speaking at once.

 

“So we’ve been thinking…”

“We’ve been kinda…”

 

Noctis cleared his throat and went on ahead. “Sorry we’ve been boring you today Iggy, and before you start, yeah I  _ do _ notice things when they’re that obvious. So Prompto and I wanted to know if you wanted a turn at our game? It’s really fun and it might-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Noctis seemed pleasantly surprised but unused to being cut off, he stumbled a bit.

 

“Really? You don’t have to just because I said so, if you wanted to choose a movie I don’t mind relaxing for a while.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind watching a bit. Noct and I have plenty of time to play some more. Plus my hands are killing me from carrying.” Prompto laughed. 

 

_ ‘I loathe this game and everyone who made it.’ _

 

Watching a movie now would admit defeat, for sure. Ignis was now certain that participating was the only way to get Noctis’ attention today. Of course he’d play. Once uncovering this games secrets, surely he’d no longer be lost in the use of it’s terms in conversation. Desire to fit in became increasingly prevalent in Ignis’ mind; the numerous things the blonde had in common with Noctis was now glaringly obvious. Ignis had wanted to show an interest in the Prince’s hobbies? Well here was his chance. Just because he was the responsible one didn’t mean he couldn’t “hang” like the rest.

 

“It’s not an issue. Watching you both was...different from what I usually do to occupy myself and the change was interesting. I’d like to try if it means that much to you Noct.”

 

“I bet you’re gonna be better than the both of us right off the bat. It’d make sense since you’re good at like, everything ever. Ignis playing my console, so cool.” Prompto added. 

 

_ ‘This is what Noct is invested in, I will master it.’ _

 

Noctis settled in with no less than four of Ignis’ pastries set in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Ignis was not good.

 

He was very, very bad.

 

He didn’t _ understand  _ how the same dexterous hands that cooked, sewed, and fought with ease could suddenly become clumsy under a plastic controller. All of his Crownsguard training was hardly applicable to this simulated battle, for one. The characters would also disappear of his screen and Ignis found himself unable to look down and strafe simultaneously to locate them.  _ Then  _ he was told he’d been shooting at his comrades the entire time. The confusion he’d felt all night morphed into embarrassment at being dead for most of the half hour he’d been playing.

 

To top it all of those little shits were  _ laughing  _ at him. Through the gross wheezing Prompto decided to comment as he often does. 

 

“Geeze Igs, That was downright painful to watch. As funny as your attempts to play Zarya were, total fail, dude.”

 

Here Ignis was, trying his best to keep up with his friends as his efforts were laughed over; While he endured hours of detachment for the sake of being a polite guest. 

The persistent headache and now beads of sweat on his brow only amplified his discomfort. Discomfort that could no longer be suppressed.  _ ‘You will not talk down to me.’ _

 

So he let it out.

 

“Rather surprising to hear  _ you _ say that considering your familiarity with failure.”

 

The laughter stopped. He won’t look at either of them.

 

“Ignis-”

 

“W-what do you mean? I was only teasing I didn’t...”

 

“Think nothing of it Prompto. I actually find it remarkable that you possess such a  _ valuable  _ life skill. One that I evidently need to brush up on if I ever hope to be as  _ good  _ a friend as you are. I see why Noct favors your company.”

 

He didn’t know why he was this angry. Didn’t know why he was physically unable to unclench his fists. They all teased each other often. Never before did innocent jibes from Prompto of all people make him want to induce bodily harm.

 

Deep down he knew, though. This had been building steadily ever since the start of Noctis’ senior year.

 

Now he'd gone and lashed out in front of Noctis. How unprofessional. 

 

He was still sitting on the couch; Stupid controller resting on his lap. The tv blasting its stupid theme song while Ignis just stared straight ahead at nothing. Uncaring of the quiet conversation going on near the apartment’s entrance, nor the soft ‘click’ of the front door as it closed. He just continued to stare while thinking maybe he shouldn’t have bothered getting out of bed this morning.

 

Soon Noct came into his peripherals and plopped down to sit mere inches from him. The Prince leaned over to the remote and turned the tv off, startling Ignis with how silent the room became. Ignis mentally prepared for his official reprimand. 

 

It never came.

 

“Ignis, I’m really sorry.”

 

_ ‘Wait... what?’ _

 

“Pardon?” Ignis straightened his glasses. 

 

“This whole thing is my fault, I should've called you before you came over but then Prompto would have noticed and then you just showed up without texting first so I thought-” Noct took a breath and looked down at his feet. “I didn’t want to hurt Prompto and I ended up hurting you instead.”

 

“Whatever do you mean? Why would Prompto be upset over you calling me? Why aren’t you furious with me?” He essentially just ran his best friend out of the apartment.

 

“Not, not calling per se, just the explanation of why he was here in the first place. And again, I do notice the obvious.”

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

“Well, I was still sleeping when he knocked on my door. I wasn’t going to answer until I realized he’s the only one with access to this floor but didn’t get issued a key. He was crying Iggy, he had his shit packed in a bag and said his parents had cancelled some family vacation because of work. He didn’t want to be alone so I invited him in. With all the drama I...did forget you and I were supposed to have a day in. When you came by, I couldn’t just explain all the shit I was supposed to be helping Prompto forget. So, yeah. I suck at comforting people.” He finished lamely.

Ignis didn’t know whether he was more charmed by Noctis’ kindness or shamed by his own unwarranted jealousy.

 

He cleared his throat to try and remedy how suddenly dry it had become. Noct was now looking up at him through dark eyelashes, looking godsdamned  _ sorry _ for being a considerate friend. For being the caring Prince he was raised to be.

 

_ ‘Fix it.’ _

 

Ignis placed a tentative hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed. He always felt more grounded when touching Noctis.

 

“You’ve absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Noct. I was unaware of Prompto’s situation and I... admit to behaving poorly towards him  _ and  _ you for it.” He grimaced. “It’s not often I fail so miserably at something, and it’s a shortcoming of mine to get annoyed when I’m not immediately perfect.”

 

“But...you obviously hate playing, why did you say you wanted to?”

 

“I was jealous.” He said bluntly.

 

“Jealous? What on Eos could _ you  _ be jealous of?” The way Noctis tilted his head to resemble an inquisitive puppy would have been adorable enough to comment on if Ignis’ heart wasn’t pounding.

 

_ ‘Push onward always, accept the consequences and never look back.’ _

 

“I am...very fond of you, Noct. I’ve known you almost my whole life and am a constant in your schedule. Yet still I feel as if I never really see you anymore. Not like today.  I awoke this morning under the impression it would be spent with just the two of us as it used to be. I’m sure you’re aware that I can be foolishly competitive, so it was what I perceived as Prompto stealing away your company that was the cause of my jealousy.”

 

Ignis had summoned the knowledge of every speech lesson he’d ever been given to get all of that out without stumbling. Yet even then, he knows there’s still so much left unsaid.

 

And it would  _ remain  _ unsaid, if Noct’s tomato red face held any indication as to how he’d take an actual confession.

 

“Wow Iggy, I- um. Damn. I didn’t know you felt that way. I get it though, I do. You drive me everywhere and cook for me and stuff, but we don’t ever hang out. I wanted to, today, but since I’m apparently crap with reassuring my friends I figured it’d be fun if the three of us just played some games. But hah, you hate those. You should still patch things up with Prompto though. He understands, but you kinda freaked him out just now.”

 

The tension in his shoulders had eased at the unceremonious response. Not that Ignis was expecting Noct to mock him for appearing needy, but it was good to know they could still be as honest with each other as when they were children.

 

“Yes, I do intend to apologize properly for snapping at him. You are of the same age, and naturally have similar schedules and interests. I shouldn’t be so insecure, and I’m proud of you for being there for a friend in need, Noct.”

 

Hyperaware that they were still sitting inches apart, Ignis barely concealed a gasp as two slender arms wove themselves slowly around his lower back. It was only when seconds later a dark head found its way to the crook of his neck did Ignis let out the breath he didn't realize he’d been holding.

 

“Noct?”

 

“You’re just as important to me as they are, you know. Prompto and Gladio and Dad… You don’t ever need to feel like second place.” The words muffled against his bare skin were as sweet as they were torture.

 

The seconds ticked by and it felt a crime to keep His Highness hanging, Ignis gently maneuvered his body so that he could turn and return the hug in full force. Hands resting respectfully above the scar he knew bothered his friend still. With Noct safe in his arms, Ignis knew there wasn’t much more needed to be said.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They sat comfortably in their embrace long enough for Ignis’ heart to return to a more human pace. When Noct started to shift a little, he moved away. 

 

“Hey, there’s something I wanna show you.” Noct said sleepily.

 

_ ‘...Oh?’  _ Well there went his heart rate.

 

“Yeah, where’s your phone?”

 

Oh. Right. Ignis pulled out his phone from his pocket and held it flat in his palm. Noctis grabbed hold of it and started tapping away on his screen, just out of view. Ignis tried not to be nervous, but since he was smart enough to never keep sensitive data on his phone, he decided to be patient and see whatever Noct was up to. Suddenly tinny music came to life from his phone. Noct smiled as he handed the phone back to him, looking excited as he hurriedly pulled his own phone out. The same music reverberated out of synch with his own as Ignis studied his screen.

 

**King’s Knight**

 

‘This is…”

 

“A video game? Yup, kind of. It’s different from consoles because all you do is use your finger like this.” Noct said as he tapped on Ignis’ phone. The ‘Select Your Character’ and ‘Name’ menu popped up and he immediately became doubtful this wasn’t like the other game he played.

 

“There’s up to 4 players in a team. Gladio, Prompto, and I are already level 8 but you could catch up in no time if we run you through some dungeons. Plus, we only play when we all have time off together.”

 

Noctis was speaking uncharacteristically fast and the way he was choosing all of Ignis’ settings for him had the Prince practically in his lap. There was only so much his poor blood pressure could take in one day. The phone was still in his own hands as Noct explained the rules, and they  _ were  _ fairly simple. It seemed to be a sort of strategy simulation where the player had to always keep and eye on their supplies and status before engaging in a foe. Something that Ignis had drilled into his brain from age 10.

 

It was a group activity, one his dearest friend was inviting him to be a part of. Rare were the days when Noct would show enthusiasm for anything, and it would be shared with him. As if he’d say no. Plus his little avatar  _ did  _ look a bit like him, fascinating.

 

As it turned out, he was quite good at it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a very big challenge for me since it's so far out of my usual style, sorry if it sucks!
> 
> I headcanon Ignis being a fuckin scrub when it comes to video games. Also there's no way he wasn't butthurt when Prompto first started hanging out.  
>  
> 
> Forgive me PC gods I had to pick a fps game for a console and Overwatch is bae.


End file.
